computerfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Marz2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Computer Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Wolfebay page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 12:36, 2010 April 12 Hello again! Hey, long time no see! Would you like to resume the collaboration we had started when we both burnt out? --Jesdisciple (talk) 03:20, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Oh wow. You have a good bit of programming and software content here; would you prefer to merge it into the relevant wikis, or to leave it in the general computing space? :I'm afraid I'm not much for older programming tools, though. I was thinking more of integration as we touched on last time. As a newly appointed bureaucrat on the Programmer's Wiki I wouldn't have time to research that kind of thing even if I had the passion for it. Although I might still be able to help out as a less active contributor here. --Jesdisciple (talk) 05:38, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry I'm taking so long to respond to your email. See here for a similar effort we have underway. See here, here, here, and here for the ideas behind it all. And I expect we will also categorize languages by family ultimately, so I really think we should be that section of this wiki. ::See also here for another parent wiki we have which would be your child. --Jesdisciple (talk) 04:06, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I already know about Software wiki in which arguably the w:c:gaming is a subset of itself. Bascially this started ( from me ) as a way to replace a database. But this is a root wikia for the computer technology and I think was created by merging three wikis togethermarz2 :Then do you have any objection to making the Programmer's Wiki home to all languages and linking to them from here, perhaps with a short description? --Jesdisciple (talk) 08:04, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Computer hardware wikis Here's another one. --Jesdisciple (talk) 17:44, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :I had seen this before but forgot about it: IEEE Bushy Tree. I'm having trouble categorizing it for the footer, but based on its content I'm going with Hardware. It doesn't seem to be related to the IEEE in any particular way... --Jesdisciple (talk) 18:29, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Missing early HW lines SDS 910 930, 940 SDS was purchased by Xerox so XDS 940... also Butler W. Lampson founded Berkeley Computer Corporation (1969-71): With the SDS 940 group from Berkeley, I founded a computer company to make large time-sharing systems. my recollection is that this time-sharing work resulted in the first memory mapped computer, so that memory did not need to be physically contiguous, but I have no reference. SDS Sigma 5 & 7 see http://www.andrews.edu/~calkins/profess/SDSigma7.htm CDC 6400 and 6600 series super computers designed by Cray while he was at Control Data Corp. CDC also produced a Cyber series of super computers. Texas Instruments made a few ASC super computers in the early-mid 1970's. They sported up to 4 parallel pipelines for doing matrix floating-point arithmetic. Tandem computers NonStop series, of fault tolerant multi-processors. NY Stock Exchange ran for many years with no downtime, for any reason, including hardware and software upgrades using Tandem Computers. The current Intel® Itanium® Processor resulted from Tandem and Intel working together to produce a fault tolerant micro-processor. Computer wiki Jesdesiple: Yup. I'm still not sure how Casemods would fit, but we could try it. ( aren't case mods more like altering the case to hold special hardware and usually not commercially or generally available . As for your ideas of this being the superwiki for computing, yes that makes sense. As for the execution? I'll write a small article on the Programmer's Wiki for a dead language then try an article here that links back to it ). marz2 12:26, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Casemods: Never mind, see this thread. :See w:Template:Computersfooter for the hub/superwiki idea. Also, several live languages have "portals" on the Programmer's Wiki which give short language descriptions and then describe and link to the corresponding wikis. For those, you can just link to the wikis rather than the portals. --Jesdisciple (talk) 13:49, June 20, 2010 (UTC)